


Blue Bonds

by Idea_Arcana_54



Category: BlazBlue, Persona 4
Genre: Persona 4 tags soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25608748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idea_Arcana_54/pseuds/Idea_Arcana_54
Summary: Welcome to my hell hole of a fanfic! This will be a crossover of Persona 4 and Blazblue but without any of the Overdrive's and Persona's if you get where I'm going with this. This is purely supposed to be a gag.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Blue Bonds

"Huh? We are serious starting this out like this!" A certain SS criminal began to shout "Seriously shouldn't we start with an actual goddamn story instead of whatever the hell this is!"

"Oi! Shut it Rags you're hurting my damn ears!" 

"Oh. You're here too." Ragna replies 

"Yes I'm here goddamn it! I am the the Authors favorite after all." Terumi said with pride

"Wait the hell up... then why the hell am I here!?"

"That's cuz you're his 2nd favorite"

"Oh i guess that makes sense but why aren't there any Persona 4 characters here?"

"Because he hasn't tagged them to the story yet."

"I guess that makes sense...Wait a damn second you're telling me the asshole of an author is too lazy to further edit this!?"

"Well yes, but actually no." 

"Ok what the fuck does that mean?"

"It means that he's still planning everything. We only have like 2 arcs written down goddamn it now stick to the script!" Terumi yells as he hit Ragna in the head with a rolled up 'script'

"The hell!? We got scripts?"

"Well DUH Rags we are professions here."

"Let me see this damn thing!" The grimp reaper snatches the 'script' from Terumi

"What the hell is this.."

"It's the script."

"No the fuck it isn't! It's just lewd of-"

"Shut it Rags! You say who it is and i swear to god I'm kicking your ass right here infront of the like maybe 3 people reading this"

"Okay. I know this Fic is gonna go to the shits, but can't we atleast stay optimistic about it and hope that more than 5 people read this?"

"Well the one thing that might scew us over is the poor Character Portrayment or whatever the hell it's called."

"For fucks sake please explain"

"Well this is the Authors first time writing a fanfic. He's scared that he'll wright us out of character the whole time or something."

"Oh and his writing skills are absolute shit."

"So you're telling me that the very first chapter our Writer is writing is this entire conversation?"

"Yes Rags."

"We're royally fucked aren't we?"

"Yes Rags yes we are."

"Well do we know what the hell is gonna happen next chapter whenever the hell that comes up."

"The next chapter is going to be about how some changes will he made with some characters. Somthin' like that"

"Well why don't we just tell our readers what they are now then?"

"Hmmm. I guess you're righ-" Terumi collapses on the floor

"What the hell..?" Ragna asks dumbfounded 

"Whoops can't have that happening now can we" Adachi said putting his gun away after knocking out Terumi

"Well did you have to do that you could've y'know use other methods to shut him up?"

"Shoot him?"

"No."

"Chloroform?"

"No."

"Throw him into the TV?"

"No!"

"You're no fun."

"Well what the hell do we do now?"

"We end the fic."

"Shouldn't we I don't say something?"

"Oh yeah right."

"Well hopefully whatever in gods name this was has piqued your interest. We'll be back. Hopefully. I mean the asshole writing this has a lot of free time. He could probably write a few arcs we have planned. But anyways..our next chapter will talk about the changes made of the characters he decides to put in, which isn't a lot, he's mainly focusing on Blazblue. Hell he could've just done an AU fic. Well this technically is one with a huge dose of Crossover. Anyways this Tohru Adachi hoping to see you in the next chapter..well I guess it's a chapter."

"What do we do about Terumi?"

Terumi groans on the floor

"Just leave him he'll be fine."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! Thanks for reading. I'm not sure what to put here... well except for the next chapter being about the changes or ideas for the fic. And after that i plan of doing a genuine chapter starting our very first arc! Hope to see you there.


End file.
